1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a removable basketball netting assembly, and in particular to a removable basketball netting assembly including a ring having an interior surface and a plurality of protrusions formed integrally on opposing sides of the interior surface. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a removable basketball netting assembly including a ring having an interior surface and a plurality of protrusions formed integrally on opposing sides of the interior surface, and including a placement device for securing and removing the basketball netting assembly to a conventional basketball goal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to properly play the game of basketball, a net is required. Often times the net is missing from basketball goals found in public parks and school yards where a basketball player might desire to play basketball. Several attempts have been made to provide a removable fixture which includes a net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,903 issued to McArdle describes a fixture which includes a main body, a net removably received on the main body, and a boat hook for installing and removing the main body from a basketball hoop. The main body includes a bottom skirt integrally attached to an arcuate lip. The skirt is received within the confines of the hoop. Equally spaced cut-outs are provided through the skirt for attaching a net. A magnetic strip is secured to the main body for magnetically adhering the main body to the hoop. An opening is provided through the lip to receive the spike of the boat hook. In order to remove the fixture from the hoop, the boat hook is placed under the main body and against the skirt. The hook is pushed upward causing the magnetic strip to be released, and thus dislodging the fixture. The spike of the boat hook is then removed from the skirt and placed in the opening in order to lift and lower the fixture.
Another attempt to solve the problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,964 issued to Anderson which describes a netting, an annular member which includes a C-shaped rim-engaging portion disposed in pressfit engagement with the rim, means for attaching the net to the annular member, and a horizontal support extending radially outwardly from the rim-engaging portion. Tabs are provided on the rim-engaging portion projecting in an outward radial direction to facilitate engagement. A lifting tool is provided which includes a horizontal arm terminating in a downwardly projecting lug and a grooved portion. In order to lift the member, the member is positioned in the groove and then raised to the rim. To remove the member, the upper surface of the horizontal arm is engaged with the tab. The tool is then lifted until the rim-engaging portion is released. The tool is removed from the rim-engaging portion and the underside of the arm is then hooked over the rim-engaging portion to pull the member through the middle of the hoop.